1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a pacing lead insertion tool, and more particularly, pertains to a lead insertion tool which is readily manufactured, readily sterilized and most importantly, readily used by a surgeon's single hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pacing lead insertion tools have been structurally complex in manufacture, not efficiently sterilized, and generally have required two handed operation which has been less than desirable.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a pacing lead insertion tool which is readily manufactured, easily sterilized and lends itself to one hand operation by a surgeon.